heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-10-18 Meeting Domino
Gotham's just full of surprises. Some of them aren't even out to kill you! (Presumably.) Domino's found a peculiar hangout, she even matches the color scheme of the local penguins and having a drink on the rocks is hardly a problem. It's late in the evening and she's completely off the clock, just in time for the local nightlife to start kicking up several notches. All she cares about is what's at the bar, though a little entertainment can be helpful in its distracting nature. Today's been more relaxed than the norm for this merc, though knowing her luck it can still change without warning. Having been home a few days and gotten a bit of his things taken care of, Jynn decided that he would go out tonight, still sore from the other night he needed to explore more of his city. He's heard of the Iceberg Lounge and well now here he is. Walking in, Jynn takes a moment to look around, he's not ever been here until now, but he's known where it's been. As he continues making his way into the bar. Quirking a brow when he notices a woman he's only met once, but she was kinda hard not to forget. Walking over towards where she is sitting, "Mind if I join you?" he asks Domino. Dom's not the only one around here with a distinct appearance. She's just downing another hit from a double old fashioned when her gaze falls upon your own, causing her to hesitate. "Waaait, I know you," she starts off with a slow grin. It hadn't been a bad run-in before, though it wasn't necessarily a good one, either. Neutral contacts she can still work with. To your question she lightly motions toward the seat with her head then has herself that next drink. "This is unexpected, how's it going?" And where the heck did she see you before..? Watching Domino for a moment, but as she looks up at him he jumps when she sorta just gets loud about knowing him. "Yeah, we met up in New York." he says to her. He sits down taking the offered seat, the meeting the first time wasn't bad at all honestly though it was cut off short because she needed to go. Looking around for a moment, Jynn turns his gaze back upon Domino. "This is pretty unexpected, but I live here in Gotham. My aunt up lives up in New York which is why I pretty much moves back and forth both places." he explains a bit. Domino makes an 'Aha' of understanding, setting her glass aside and folding her arms together on the table so she can lean forward, and at a notable angle, as though all is right with the world. "The unexpected happens a lot more than expected," she jokes. "I do a lot of work in this city. Sometimes there'll be a lead in New York. That Metropolis place? Yeah, I don't know about that one. Got all their ducks in a row or something, I guess. So how about you, what's your deal? You give off that 'shady sort' of vibe." A waiter comes over to the table and Jynn orders a Mountain Dew in a large glass and no ice. The waiter bows and walks off, he looks to Domino, assessing her for the moment. Quirking an brow as she mentions doing a lot of workin this city, "What do you do?" he asks curiously. Having someone else operating in his city isn't the best but she doesn't seem all that bad. "Metropolis is an interesting place, I've been there a few times and actually help out a friend from time to time." Smirking a little bit, "Me shady, now what gives you that impression?" he asks. There's a momentary pause as Domino processes your question. "Trouble-shooter," she cryptically replies then has another sip. Of course, then she has to give you a hard time. "A Dew, serious? C'mon kid, I know you didn't come in here for a soda. They've got some decent stuff here, live a little!" As for what gave her the impression, she reaches up and taps the side of her head right at eye level. "Your peeper thingers. They've got that kind of look about them. That, and you're a Gotham-goer. Isn't everyone here shady to some extent?" "Trouble-shooter?" Jynn smirks a bit and leans back in his chair, "Well I guess I can, been a while." he says to her. When the waiter comes back he also orders a Sam Adams. "I'm not a bit drinker, I only came here because I've seen it so many times figured I would drop in." Jynn looks around the Lounge, taking in what he can, before turning to look at Domino, Jynn turns and looks at her as she points to the right side of her head, "Ah." he catches on now. "There is always something going on in Gotham, even if your looking for it or not." His voice seems to go lower, "Too much at times." he explains a little. "But no. I'm not shady, I do what I can to help the kids around here, keep them from taking up shit they don't need to be getting into." With that lopsided grin yet in place, Dom raises her glass a touch as if to salute you for that amendment to your order. "Yeah, gotta say I wasn't expecting to come across an industrial freezer turned into a classy joint like this." When you provide some further detail on her earlier question she nods in understanding, both to the excess trouble in the city and to something that isn't outright spoken at all. Just like that she's now got you tagged as a hero sort. Always a good thing to know, even if it does restrict some conversation topics. Which..is a slight complication. She's never been the best for small-talk. "Any big plans on the horizon for you?" With the topic on him, which is something he's started to get used to, he wanted to know more about Domino. "So Domino, that sounds more like a codename or something." he says as he looks at her. "Your not no hero are you?" he asks as he looks to her. The waiter brings the Sam Adams and sets it down on the table, Jynn reaches for it and lifts it to his lips and drinks a bit. Enjoying the taste he sets it back down. "No big plans as of now, some things in my life have...." he pauses for a moment. "...changed. Maybe for the better honestly." he says. Is that a bit of irritation in his voice? "It is," Domino confirms somewhat curtly, the emotion seeping out of her expression. Now's the moment where she really seems to be studying you through your eyes, her own gaze unwavering. "Double negatives are difficult for me after having a few drinks," she answers as if solely to sidestep the question altogether. With the momentary break in conversation that follows she swiftly finishes the rest of her own drink, pushing the glass aside then fetching some bills out of a pocket to cover her tab. "One can only hope that it's for the better. Listen, I don't mean to be rude and duck out already, but..well, I'm going to. Sure there'll be another time to pick this back up." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs